Deumion
Deumion (デュミオン, Deyumion) is a non-playable character in the 20th Anniversary edition of Final Fantasy II. He is an amazingly powerful mage, with the ability to summon holy creatures, and was chosen to be the guardian of the ultimate magic, Destroy. His status as guardian keeps him eternally young. He appears in the Arcane Labyrinth sidequest as the guardian of the Arcane Sanctuary. He will give the party their ultimate weapons after Phrekyos is defeated. He will reward the party the party with the Revive spell if he is given the Light of Hope after prompting him with the Hope, or relinquishing Destroy if the party wishes for destruction. His story is told in four related levels of the Arcane Labyrinth stemming from the Jade Passage keyword: Oblivion, Hope, Destruction, and Guardian. His story is implied to have taken place far before the actual events of the game. Key Terms Oblivion The player starts in an ancient village called Perseria. When the player attempts to move, a soldier appears and states that the enemy forces have begun their attack on the village. The skies turn red, and the villagers scramble. As the player walks around, they can talk to a woman who tells them that she has lost her son, who has platinum blond hair and a blue bandanna. There are many children fitting this description, and if the player can manage to locate the correct child, the mother will appear to collect her child, revealing his name to be Deumion. As the player tries to move again, he comes back and thanks them, telling them to hold onto their Hope, the next Key Term in the sequence. Hope This level is set in a cave guarded by soldiers that differ from the ones present in the last level. As the player proceeds into the cave, they are eventually cornered by these troops. They are then saved by a man with platinum blond hair and a blue bandanna wearing a cape, an older Deumion. He uses magic on the soldiers, who then collapse. He tells the party that he would rather not use his gift for Destruction. If the soldiers Deumion attacked are examined, it is found they are merely unconscious, showing Deumion's unwillingness to kill. Destruction The party starts off in a castle. Following the available path leads to a throne room with a king and many robed people. If all these people are talked to, it is revealed that they are in a war time counsel to find a way to achieve peace with their enemy. More exploration leads to a mage claiming to be very close to making the ultimate magic. He asks the party to bring him the three colors of Magicite so he can finish his experiment. If the player does bring him the three Magicite, he will combine them into the Destruction magic and tell Firion to alert the king. When you do alert the king, he responds to the news with reluctance, as his kingdom has just reached a peace agreement with its enemies. He then comes to the decision that to make sure this new power is not used for evil, it will be sealed away by a very powerful magic. The elders start to disagree, saying that the seal required would be too powerful, halting time itself, and it would require someone with great power to serve as its Guardian to keep the magic safe as a last defense. The point is brought up that anyone who had such power is now dead. Then, one elder remembers a boy in his village who has such power, and can even summon holy beasts. This boy is none other than Deumion. The King approves this and commands that his guards go and find Deumion, while the elders prepare the seal. Guardian This level takes place back in Perseria. At first, all ways leading away from the starting point are blocked by soldiers. Two particular soldiers stand at the southern point. A boy next to the player says that they are here to find Deumion and take him away. He then tells the player that if they want to say goodbye, they should do so before Deumion is captured by the soldiers. This stage is exceptionally hard to complete, as it requires moving to the right locations to beat the guards to Deumion. If done correctly, the player will witness a scene inside of Deumion's house, which is located in the southwestern corner of the town, between him and his mother. Then, upon leaving the house, the guards enter and take Deumion away. If the level was done correctly, a small glittering object can be found on the path by which the soldiers lead Deumion out. This item is the Light of Hope, an item necessary for obtaining the Restore magic. After the events in this stage, it is assumed that Deumion was taken to the Arcane Sanctuary and turned into the seal. He remained within the Sanctuary for a countless period of time, not aging due the seal's affects and serving his purpose as its guardian. Gallery Battle Deumion can be fought in the Arcane Sanctuary, guarding the Destroy Tome. Category:Final Fantasy II Characters